1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of floatation devices and more specifically relates to an inflatable flotation device to promote even and accelerated tanning adapted for use in water and/or land.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sun tanning is the act of exposing the skin to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, for the purpose of darkening skin color, either during sun bathing or using artificial sources, such as tanning beds. Tanning is a natural process in which the skin creates the brown-colored pigment called melanin, to protect it against the overexposure UV rays in sunlight. It can also be caused by artificial UV radiation. The ultraviolet frequencies responsible for tanning are often divided into the UVA and UVB ranges. Many individuals in modern society enjoy sun tanning outdoors on a body of water.
An air mattress is an inflatable mattress/sleeping pad. Due to its buoyancy, it is also often used as a water toy/flotation device. The air mattress may used to recline on the water surface. Conventional tanning floats such as air mattresses are often not as effective as consumers would like them to be. These air mattresses tend to employ inefficient, skinny-profile designs that make it difficult to roll over or change positions as well as not reflecting sunrays back onto the user Tanning floats also do not usually have a face rest making it uncomfortable for users to lie on their stomach to sun their backs. Therefore a need exists for a tanning float that shortens the amount of time it takes for a user-sunbather to comfortably achieve an even tan.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,183; 5,186,667; 5,101,823; 4,986,781; 4,905,332; and 6,527,343. This prior art is representative of support structures to promote tanning. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an inflatable flotation device to promote even and accelerated tanning adapted for use in water should be convenient and user-friendly and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a Luminous Envy Tanning Float system that is designed to provide a user-sunbather with an inflatable tanning device designed for comfortable fast and even tanning during outdoor sunbathing episodes.